The weirdest things happen at 2am
by Crazy4Cocopuffs
Summary: Ron wakes up in the middle of the night and finds his friends gone. When he finally does find them, he overhears a very strange conversation....


The weirdest things happen at 2am

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

* * *

Ron had woken up in the middle of the night only to notice that Harry, who was sharing his room for the summer, had disappeared. As he walked out of the room and down the hallway, Ron noticed that the door to Ginny's room was open so he took a quick peek inside. Ginny was there, sound asleep, but Hermione was gone. When he went down the stairs and reached the bottom, he heard faint noises coming from the kitchen and turned the corner just in time to see the kitchen door swinging closed. So he did what anyone in this situation would do... listened at the door.

"Hey Hermione. What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Same. Bad dreams."

"Oh... want some cocoa? I made more than enough."

"Sure."

There was the sound of glass tinkling and something being poured. Then a chair scraped against the floor.

"So what were they about?"

"What was what about... this is really good cocoa."

"Thank you, but don't change the subject. What were your dreams about?"

"Do you want the honest answer or something that's super scary?"

"I think I want to hear the truth... Oh come on! Stop shifting around. It can't be that bad. Just tell me."

"Fine. It was about a griffin and a unicorn."

giggle "What could be so bad about a unicorn? or a griffin, for that matter?"

"It was horrifying! They made me dress up in a tutu and do ballet! And after that I had to wear a gigantic cowboy hat and sing country songs!"

"Scary."

"I know. It finally got so horrifying that I woke up."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Humm... I remember having to sing 'Achey-Breaky Heart' to everyone at school. And McGonagall was wearing overalls and a plaid shirt and saying 'Let's go, y'all!' over and over. That's when I woke up."

"Wow. I'm surprised you're not more tramatized than this. That was horrible!"

"I know. So what's your excuse?"

"I don't understand. Excuse for what?"

"For a smart person, Hermione, you can be really slow sometimes. What's your excuse for not sleeping?"

"I really have no idea."

"So no bad dreams?"

"No, but I did have a really weird one."

"Of what?"

"Well, I was standing in the middle of a desert and all of a sudden a herd of monkeys come charging over a sand dune! And there were people on their backs. You, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, everyone at Hogwarts, even Hagrid. And that just looked awkward, big Hagrid on a little monkey. Whatever, anyways I was running and I ended up sinking into quick sand. I thought I was drowning but I just went through, fell for a little while, and landed in a huge lake."

"Did it look like the lake at Hogwarts?"

"Sort of, but before the castle was even built. There was nothing around. So I fell into the lake and I just swam around for a while. The last thing I remember was feeling like I was being watched, turning around, and I think I got eaten by a giant fish."

"You got eaten?"

"Yep. It was pretty scary. Like that whole thing with Fluffy. But I did think Fluffy was cute."

"CUTE? Are you kidding me? That thing tried to eat us!"

"I know, but I think he was just misunderstood."

"It's a three-headed dog."

"I know."

"A three-headed dog that tried repeatedly to eat us."

"He didn't know any better. Look how he is with Hagrid."

"Look how anything is with Hagrid! Remember Norbert? He grew up to be just like that dragon I faced for that stupid cup!"

"Oh hush!"

"Whatever. Are you tired yet?"

"Not really. You?"

"Nope? Wanna play a game or something?"

"Sure. Any suggestions?"

"Spin the bottle?"

"Kinda pointless with only two people."

"Truth or dare?"

"Maybe."

"What about 20 questions?"

"Okay. Who'll go first?"

"You can."

"Okay, but we both have to answer each question. Question one: What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Chocolate."

"Mine's cherry. Your turn."

"Okay, what's your full name. That means first, middle, and last."

"I hate you. Fine. Hermione Jane Ophelia Granger."

"Harry James Archibald Potter. Wait...Did you say Ophelia?"

"Whatever...Archibald. Okay, what did you want to be when you grew up? I mean before you found out about being a wizard?"

"I wanted to be a doctor. I'm interested in what your answer is though."

"I wanted to be a cartoonist or an animator."

"Really? I wouldn't have pictured that."

"Yep. Believe it or not, I actually created my own cartoon."

"Cool. Okay, my question. Who do you think would win in a fight; Batman or Spiderman?"

"Spiderman."

"No doubt."

"My turn. How many people, excluding relatives, have you ever kissed?"

"Three. You, Ginny, and Cho."

"Well as for me, I would say... seven."

"SEVEN? Who?"

"Well, you and Ron of course. Once I kissed Fred and George on the cheeks. That's four. Then I kissed Neville, Josh, and Luke."

"Who are Josh and Luke?"

"They live on my block. Josh was my first boyfriend and Luke I kissed during a game of spin the bottle."

"Oh, okay... wait a minute! Did you say NEVILLE? As in Neville Longbottom?"

"Yeah. Ginny dared me to in third year. So I did."

"Oh. As long as it wasn't romantic, I guess it's all right, but it's still Neville."

"I know. You ask the next question."

"Oh yeah. So how many kids do you think you'll have? I want three."

"I think three's a good number."

"Copycat."

"Shut it. Which one of your friends shows up more in your dreams?"

"Probably you. You're kind of like my conscience."

"Well, I think it's a tie. You and Ron are always together so I see you the same amount of times."

"Gee thanks. Let's try something simple. What's your favorite color? Mine's Blue"

"Green."

"You know what house favors green right?"

"Yes, but i liked green even before I heard of Hogwarts and it's still my favorite. My turn. Favorite song?"

"I haven't really listened to a lot of music but had a radio once. I used to listen to Rock all the time. I'd say 'Back In Black' by AC/DC."

"I'd prefer 'Highway to Hell' but whatever. My favorite song is 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance."

"Never heard of them."

"That's really too bad. They rock."

"I'll check 'em out. Okay, next question? Would you rather spend the day at the mall or at the zoo?"

"The zoo."

"Me too. Okay, what is a word that describes how you feel most of the time?"

"Probably... freaky."

"How are you freaky?"

"My scar. I think that's what people see first about me. It kinda makes me self-conscience, you know?"

"Sure. Well, I think my word would be discombobulated."

"Is that even a word?"

"If it isn't, it is now."

"Okay, whatever you want. So what's your dream pet?"

"I've always wanted a wolf."

"A dolphin."

"Wolves are cooler."

"Okay... you know that you're starting to freak me out just a little, don't you?"

"Oh suck it up. I'm not that bad!"

"Yet. So whose turn is it?"

"Mine. What would be your prefered muggle transportation?"

"I saw a Mustang convertable. I'd love to drive that."

"I want a motorcycle."

"Figures. How many questions are left?"

"Six. I'm not counting follow-up questions. My turn?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. What would you do if you had nothing else to do?"

"Go flying."

"I'd probably be swimming."

"Okay, question 15: what is one thing you always have with you. I mean other than a wand."

"Hmm... Good question."

"I always have my lucky shoelaces on."

"I'd have to say my favorite guitar pick. Okay, number sixteen. What is your element?"

"Umm... I'm not exactly sure what you mean, but I'll say light."

"Definately water is my element."

"Seventeen?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what is your weapon of choice?"

"For fighting? With or without magic?"

"Doesn't matter. Anything but your wand."

"Okay, I'd say bow and arrow."

"A sword."

"I'm starting to get tired. Okay, number eighteen; who is your favorite actor?"

yawn "Vin Diesel."

"I like Johnny Depp."

"Favorite movie?"

"Fantastic Four. You?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Is that the last question? Beacuse I'm ready to pass out right about now."

"Just one more Harry. Are you glad you couldn't sleep tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. But we better get to bed before Ron waked up and comes looking for us."

"You're right. Let's go."

Ron ran up the stairs and jumped into bed, pretending to be asleep. Soon Harry came back into the room and got under his own covers and fell asleep almost immediately. Harry didn't hear Ron when he mumbled to himself, "Why did I get stuck with the nutter friends?" before falling asleep himself.

The next morning, everything was normal... except for Hermione calling Harry 'Archibald' and him calling her 'Ophelia'.

* * *

AN: Okay, it's three in the morning and I'm exhausted, but for some reason I couldn't sleep, so here we are. Hope you liked it. It's a one-shot only. I honestly don't even remember what I wrote but I'll read it after it's been posted and I'm awake. Reviews would be appreciated. rock-star voice Thank you and Goodnight! 


End file.
